Glaciem Pugione Instituti Magicam et Alia
by sparrow potter sea princess
Summary: What is Harry Potter figured out that Albus Dumbledore wasn't truly the savior of the Light that everybody believed him to be? What if he needed to get away, to another school, perhaps another world, so that he could defeat Voldemort? This tale tell all of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Glaciem Pugione Instituti**

On his fifteenth birthday, Harry made a list of reasons that he shouldn't trust Dumbeldore. He also made a list of his known abilities and some other interesting things that a magical power reading and blockage spell had shown.

 _WHY I SHOULDN'T TRUST DUMBLEDORE_

 _1st Year: Quirrel, the forest, the troll, the Voldemort, the stone_

 _2nd Year: Ginny, the diary, Tom, the basilisk (which I should probaly harvest, the skin for armor, the meat for the goblins [because they like it and giving them it would earn me favor], the rest for potions ingredients, the sword (which should probably be mine)_

 _3rd Year: Snape, Sirius (Dumbledore should have KNOWN he was innocent and at least gotten him a trial), Crookshanks, Professor Lupin, Whomping Willow, the Firebolt_

 _4th Year: the Tournament, the Quidditch World Cup, Death Eaters, Moody, Barty Crouch jr., Barty Crouch Senior, Voldemort, Wormtail_

 _MY ABILITIES AND OTHER STUFF_

 _metamorphagus (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _natural occlumense (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _natural legilimens (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D_

 _multi animagus (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _veela allure (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D_

 _siren call (?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _beast speaker (?) ALL BUT PARSELTONGUE BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _seer (like professor trelawney?) BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _multi creature inheritances (?)_

 _95% OF MAGIC BLOCKED BY A.P.W.B.D._

 _5% OF MAGIC THAT REMAINS UNBLOCKED IS AT A SCALE OF 1,324, 963 ON MERLIN SCALE_

Sitting in silence, Harry wished that he could get away from Hogwarts and Dumbledore, and to another school. But where could he go? Suddenly, a book appeared on his desk, Prodding it warily, he decided that his magic must have given it to him. It was normal for his, and everyone's probably, magic, to give him what he needed, and in this case the book was what he needed. Reading the title, he frowned. A Guide To Glaciem Pugione Instituti Magicam et Alia. That was Latin. Would the whole book be like that? His eyes traveledd down to the subtitle. Ice Dagger Institute of Magic and Other Things. Oh. Apparently not. But why had he never heard of it? Shrugging, he opened it and began to read.

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: WHO ATTENDS, AND HOW DO YOU KNOW IF YOU CAN?**_

 _Glaciem Pugione Instututi Magicam et Alia is usually just called Ice Dagger by its attendants. But, the question is, who are those that attend? Well, Ice Dagger has a wide variety of students. The most common however, are creatures that, though human in form, are not. Such as Draconi, Veela, Vampires, Succubi (submissive form of a sex demon, mated to an Incubi), Incubi (dominant form of a sex demon, mated to a Succubi), and others like that. However, it is almost completely unheard of for a human to attend Ice Dagger, for they are considered prey by most of the creatures. There has not been a human student at Ice Dagger in three hundred millenia._

 _If you are reading this book, there are several possible reasons how and why you are in possession of it and reading it now. The first is that you have received through either one or both of your parents or your clan and are reading it because you have already been told that Ice Dagger is the school that you will attend, no matter what. The second and fina reason is that it appeared in front of you and you are reading it because your magic dumbed it there. Now, if you are a Number One, then great. I don't care. Nobody by your family and/or clan does. So, read the book, or don't. It's very plausible that you already know everything in here because of your family and/or clan. But, if you are Number Two, then it is absolutely mandatory for you to read this, no exceptions. So yeah. Now, as this sentece is the end of Chapter One, I will bid you adieu and continue in Chapter Two._

 _ **Chapter Two: Uniforms, Supplies, and Courses**_

 _Uniforms_

 _Now, as I am sure you are wondering about uniforms, they will me explined in this segment of Chapter Two. The main thing to remember about Ice Dagger uniforms is that you have to look presentable at all timed. Your pants have to fully cover your underwear and your shirts have to come to below the waistline of your pants. You have to wear some form of shoes as well. If you have claws on your feet or hands, closed toe shoes and gloves would be advised. Basically, that's it. Wait, no. If you take any Battle Classes, then you will need armor and battle robes of some kind._

 _Supplies_

 _On this, supplies, there isn't much for me to say until courses have been covered, for all of the required supplies are for courses. However, what I can say is that you cannot have a focus unless absolutely necessary. That's it for supplies._

 _Courses_

 _There are, to put it simply, a lot of courses. There shall be a list of them here, and each student is allowed to take seventeen courses. However, a time turner shall be used if more are taken._

 _Shadow Magic_

 _Necromancy_

 _For Psionics_

 _The Art of Illusions_

 _Summoning_

 _Mind Magics_

 _Weapons_

 _Combat_

 _Forgins_

 _Dark Arts_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts_

 _Defensive Magic_

 _Offensive Magic_

 _Charms_

 _Potions_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Healing_

 _Art Magic_

 _Runes_

 _Music Magic_

 _Cloth Magic_

 _Astronomy_

 _Divination_

 _Arithmancy_

 _Math_

 _Science_

 _History_

 _English_

 _Art_

 _Music_

 _Spanish_

 _French_

 _Japanese_

 _Latin_

 _German_

 _Chinese_

 _Egyptian_

 _Gaelic_

 _Arabic Italian_

 _Korean_

 _Vietnamese_

 _Greek_

 _Ancient Greek_

 _Danish_

 _Dutch_

 _Norwegian_

 _Sign Language_

 _Lip Reading_

 _Magical Languages_

 _Magical Creatures_

 _You can take all of these classes, but be warned: it will be hard. Also, if you are a creature, or, for some strange, unknown reason that you would even ATTEND Ice Dagger, a human with creature abilities, there are private lessons that cater to those specific abilities, the rarer ones being Beast Speaking, Siren Calling, Seeing, and Shape Shifting (which some human wizards and witches have, though they call it being a Metamorphagus). That being said, please turn the page to Chapter Three, for this chapter has been finished._

Harry's eyes widened in a drastic amount as he finished reading Chapter Two. How would he choose which classes to take? They were all so appealing and interesting. He would need to take the private lessons for sure though, as he was a beast speaker, a seer, a metamorphagus, and he had veela allure and siren call. Groaning, he banged his head on the desk. Why, oh _why_ , could he never be normal? All he wanted was to be normal, for once. He had even survived the killing curse, and he refused to believe that it was through love like Dumblefuck said. Why had Dumblefuck blocked 95% of his magic and all of his abilities except the parseltongue branch of beast speaking?

He probably had drugged the fuck out of him too, and he seemed to recall something about the Potters being an old and noble family, with a lordship. So why wasn't he informed that he was heir? Or that (most likely) the vault that he had seen was only the trust vault and not any of the actual Potter vaults? Probably Dumblefuck's fault again. And he needed bank statements. And he was famous! Shouldn't he get fan mail? Frowning, he sighed. Dumblefuck had probably placed an owl ward on him, so that the Supreme Mugwump got all the mail. Merlin he wanted revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers (though I have like, only 25), I want to thank you all who favorited and/or followed. So, I have decided to give ya'll a shoutout. So, I'm going to name the ones who followed AND favorited.**_

 _ **Ace Trainer Jessie - You've been a faithful reader of all my stories, reviewing and asking questions, so thank you for sticking with me.**_

 _ **Chipmunk2121 - Thanks.**_

 _ **gille - Thanks.**_

 _ **stewhpfan - Thanks.**_

 _ **Now it's time for the ones who followed me only.**_

 _ **Blackraven4400 - Thanks.**_

 _ **asilt - Thanks.**_

 _ **And now for the only one who favorited only.**_

 _ **Puppy Prongs - Thanks.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Gringotts and Serpens Ignis**

Looking around Dudley's second bedroom, for how could he ever call it his when Number 4 Private Drive wasn't even his home, because he didn't have one, he nodded. Squeezing his eyes shut, he concentrated on his trunk being infront of him, with all of his possessions, magicak and otherwise, inside, except for his wand and invisibility cloak, which would be on top of the trunk. About two seconds later, there was a barely audible pop and Harry opened his eyes. Right in front of him innocently sat his trunk, with the wand and invisibility cloak sitting in a silvery pile on top. Concentrating this time on the wand not having the trace on it and both the invisibility cloak and the wand not having any tracking spells, loyalty spells, obedience spells, or any other spells of that nature open them. There was a faint shimmer in the air and Harry then concentrated on soing that to the rest of his possessions (including the trunk) and himself succsessfully.

Grinning, he grabbed the wand. Tapping the trunk with it, he thought of it shrinking until it was the size of a muggle wallet, and as thin as a Hershey's bar. Setting it on the floor, he set the invisibility cloak next to it. Tapping Dudley's old jeans and the aformentioned fat boy's old shirt, he concentrated on repairing them and shrinking them until they fit him. That done, he quickly transfigured them into a pair of plain, neat black slacks and a nice emerald green silk button up that brought out his eyes. He then transfigured Dudley's old trainers into a gleaming pair of black leather dress shoes. Thinking of his glasses, he wondered if there was a way to fix his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, his magic reacted to this statement, and was suitably confused when his vision was suddenly, inexplicably blurred. Taking off his glasses to cast a scourgify on them, he gasped as his vision was clear, so clear in fact, that he could see tiny dust motes floating in the air and tiny imperfections on the ceiling.

Banishing his glasses, he cast a glamour upon himself, turning his porcelain skin a dark tan, his eyes a muddy brown, and his raven hair, which shone blue in the light, a bright blonde, lightened from the sun. Sticking the shrunken trunk in his pocket, he slipped the invisibility cloak on, fastening it in the front with the buttons he rarely used. Throwing the hood up, he readjusted his grip on the holly and phoenix feather wand and concentrated on the area behind the Leaky Cauldron. Feeling the ground shift beneath his feet before stopping, he opened his eyes. One hand quickly darting out from underneath the safe haven of the invisibility cloak, he tapped the correct pattern before putting his hand back underneath the cloak. Stepping through the gateway, he hurried to Gringotts.

Once inside the goblin bank, with nods from the goblins standing outside (because all goblins could see through invisibility cloaks, glamours, and polyjuice), he made his way to a goblin teller counting and weighing a pile of emeralds, he waited until the gobin was finished before reading the name plate, casting a ward that would let the conversation only be heard by him and the goblins, and spoke in gobbledegook. "Greetings honorable Teller Goblin Eemook. I request an audience with the honorable Senior Inheritance Manager Goblin Untinaok please, sir." The goblin looked at him in shock.

"I think," said Eemook, "That your request will be granted, if Master Untinaok has the time." Harry bowed low.

"Thank you, sir, honorable Teller Goblin Eemook." The goblin led him through the main banking area, before going through a door, down a hall, up a flight of stairs, and through many more halls and doors, before finnaly going down a very, very steep stair way that lead to a circular room full of doors, each bearing a name and a title. But Eemook lead him to the largest one, with a gold plate that said _Senior Inheritance Manager Untinaok_. Eemook knocked on the door and a large guard wearing armor, several knives, and a sword, answered.

"Yes?" he asked in gobbledegook.

Eemook answered, saying, "The human wizard, Harry Potter, has requested an audience with Master Untinaok. The guard nodded.

"I shall ask if Master Untinaok will grant this wizard's request," replied the goblin, backing into the room and shutting the door with a loud BANG! Not a minute later, the door opened again. "Master Untinaok has decided to grant the request of the human wizard Harry Potter's request. Show him inside." Eemook nodded.

"Very well Guard Knutsack," he said. Harry almost choked at the name. Did the goblins even know what that name meant to humans and wizards?! Eemook lead HArry inside the room, bowing to a goblin sitting at the desk. "Greetings, Master Untinaok," said the goblin. The older, more prestigous goblin nodded to the younger one.

"Greetings, Teller Goblin Eemook. Thank you for showing the human wizard, Harry Potter, to my office. You are dismissed. And so are you Guard Knutsack." The two goblins that Untianok had dismissed bowed low and exited, the door swing shut with another loud BANG! Harry looked at the goblin he stood before.

Bowing, he said, in gobbledegook of course, "Greetings honorable Senior Inheritance Manager Goblin Untianok. Thank you for having me, and granting my request for an audience with you sir." He bowed again, and then straightened. The goblin looked at him in assessment of his power and character.

"You have the magical power score of 1,324,963 on the Merlin scale, and the abilities of Beast Speaking, Siren Calling, Veela Allure, Seeing, and Shape Shifting through the power of wht the wizards mistakenly call Metamorphagi." Harry nodded to him.

"Yes, sir. But there's something else. All of my abilities have been blocked. And the reason for my magical power score is so low is because the same person who blocked my abilities blocked 95% of my magic." Untianok looked shocked.

"5% of your magic rates a 1,324,963 on the Merlin scale?"

"Yes, sir. And yes, it is horribly low." Untianok shook his head.

"You are very, very wrong and very, very misinformed. The highest score ever recorded on the Merlin scale was Merlin himself's score. Do you know what that score was, Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head.

"No sir, I do not." Untianok laughed. It was a harsh, gutteral sound tinged with amusement.

"Well, his score was 946,741." Harry paled and looked at the goblin with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Untianok looked at the human wizard.

"You heard what I said. So, it is extraordinary that 5% of your power equals that much, Mr. Potter."

"I-I guess so, but how is that even possible?" Untianok shrugged, an imposing sign on the goblin.

"I do not know, and nor should anyone. It seems as if the gods and Mother Magyck have taken a liking to you, young Mr. Potter. Now what did you come here today for?"

"Um, I came here because I need a new identity. And information about the Potter family. And maybe also an inheritance test, and definitely a blockage removal. And a more intense diagnosis by some healer, preferrably goblin healers, as I trust your whole race more than I trust all of the wizards and witches, though most specifically Albus Dumbledore."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I need information because I know nothing about the Potter lordship or heirship, and I've only been to one considerably small vault, so I don't think that's the main one. And I don't even have the key to that! Also, I've never gotten any bank statements, which I think is highly unusual. And there's probably traces of potions in my system, as there wre most certainly charms cast on me. The inheritance test I need because I want to know if I'm a pureblood, because my mum's maiden name was Evans, and I was told that, coincidentally, Evans was the name of a rich pureblood family. Her mum, no my grandmum's, maiden name was also Selwyn, another rich pureblood family. But that's not all. I've been, sort of, asked to attend Glaciem Pugione Instituti, also known as Ice Dagger Institute." Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"And since I would like to attend school where I could A, be a away from Dumbledore's influence, and B, learn something useful, so that I may defeat Voldemort. Now, I hate being recognized, and since, before I go to Ice Dagger, need to be in the magical world with some semblance of privacy, my choice is to create a false identity, with, if possible, a Gringotts debit card connected to his account. Of course, also, if possible, the card would need to be able to be used all over the world, in all magical communities, and even in the muggle world, most likely appearing as a black visa. And, if possible, it would need to be able to be used in other dimensions, such as Glaciem." The goblin's eyes gleamed.

"All of that is available, for a fee of course. What would you like your name to be?" Harry thought for a moment before smirking.

"Do you think Serpens Ignis is appropriate?" The goblin smirked back at him.

"Snake Fire. Yes, very appropriate." And so, Serpens Ignis was born, Harry, glamour dropped and invisibility cloak pooling on the floor, slowly changed, his magic revealing his true appearance. Pale porcelain skin, high, pronounced cheekbones, a small delicate nose, and full, plump, pouty red lips the color of blood. Shining white teeth and long, hip length raven hair such a dark shade of black that it shone blue in the light, with subtle scarlet highlights. Long, well muscled legs. Hard, lean arms. Well defined pecs and a detailed six pack. A tiny waist, wide hips, and a curvacious bum. And as he smirked, something shifted in the air, growing heavier as he stood fluidly, walking around his chair with a with a lith grace.


End file.
